


“Das Leben pulsiert….”

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, stay safe everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: I’ve decided to listen to something positive these days, it is a line from Unheilig’s “Lichter der Stadt” song, actually… I’ve had it on repeat, and then the image popped in my head (and it is a sunny evening here, so), about sweaty Alex or Graf, doesn’t matter… Since it is hard to “ship” Graf I quickly turned to Alex/Noel.Hope, everyone is staying safe in these troublesome times... Xo
Kudos: 2





	“Das Leben pulsiert….”

Stadium is full of fans…  
The sunlight at the horizon is shining low, its golden rays are streaming into Alex’s eyes.  
He is sweating, pacing back and forth on the floor….  
His voice is lightly distorted by the heavy breathing, it is a up-tempo and he is moving fast, Alex is holding on to the microphone tightly.  
“Das Leben pulsiert….” He sings the cover of other beloved and well-known German band, sweat rolling down his brow…

Noel grabs the towel that is near him, waves it at Alex and throws at him, as if part of the show, (but what is an actual and a thoughtful and caring act of a lover).  
Alex catches it, wraps it around his neck in a sexy motion, with a quick smile and a thank-you nod at Noel.  
He keeps pacing in his high (faux) leather boots… And his (faux) leather pants and a tight sleeveless top…  
Music interlude slows down the pace, hands clapping in a coordinated rhythm, Alex gazes upon the disappearing sunlight.  
Upon tree tops at the horizon…  
Upon hands of a cheering crowd… “Das Leben pulsiert….” He repeats and thinks of Noel.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to listen to something positive these days, it is a line from Unheilig’s “Lichter der Stadt” song, actually… I’ve had it on repeat, and then the image popped in my head (and it is a sunny evening here, so), about sweaty Alex or Graf, doesn’t matter… Since it is hard to “ship” Graf I quickly turned to Alex/Noel.
> 
> Hope, everyone is staying safe in these troublesome times... Xo


End file.
